


Secret Tango

by Caraithyn



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraithyn/pseuds/Caraithyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by the Tenipuri Seiyuus in the 2011 Tenipuri Festa.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Secret Tango

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Tenipuri Seiyuus in the 2011 Tenipuri Festa.

Yagyuu never in his wildest dreams would have thought he would find himself in this sort of situation. He loved Niou. He really and truly loved the petenshi but he still wasn't brave enough to tell his boyfriend about the secret dance competitions he did on weekends.

Whenever Niou would ask during one of the team's group study sessions where his partner went off to in his free time when he said he couldn’t meet with Niou, Yagyuu would say that he was off to play a round of golf with his father since it was his only day off. Or, if the weather wasn't clear enough for that excuse, he would have to make up some family get together or piano recital for his sister to appease the petenshi's questions.

However, Yagyuu figured that, being Niou, his boyfriend would soon become curious enough to follow him and would eventually figure out Yagyuu's secret.

For now though, the gentleman was safe. Although he didn't feel much like a gentleman. After all, a gentleman would never cheat on his boyfriend with a. someone from a rival school or b. someone that they met at a dance competition who simply complimented his dancing.

They had met on the dance floor during the tango, which turned out to be both of their specialties. As soon as Yagyuu saw the blue haired boy, he knew who he was and vice versa. After their scores were calculated and Yagyuu and his partner received second place and the blue haired boy's pair had taken first, Yagyuu decided to go congratulate him.

"Congratulations Oshitari-kun," Yagyuu said reaching out his hand. 

"Arigato, Yagyuu-kun," Oshitari purred in his kansai-ben accent. "You did extremely well yourself. Had your partner not missed a step or two, I would have said that you deserved first place."

Yagyuu pushed his glasses up onto his face, partly in annoyance as he said, "Yes, well, we all have those off days where we miss a step." 

Yagyuu turned so he could walk away, as he was cutting it close to the time when Niou would undoubtedly call looking for him. However, Oshitari grabbed his arm before he could take more than a step away from him.

He closed the distance and said in almost a whisper, "You know, I could give you a few lessons if you'd like. You don't need any work but I find that sometimes it's good to step into your partner's shoes and see how you can improve."

Yagyuu didn't need Oshitari Yuushi telling him how it was good to step into his partner's shoes to improve his own skill. Yagyuu did that with Niou on a weekly if not daily basis on the tennis courts during one of Niou's illusions. However, several days later, Yagyuu found himself in Hyoutei's empty gymnasium, dancing the tango, in heels no less, with Oshitari Yuushi.

"You are doing extremely well, Yagyuu-kun. I see your practice with switching with your doubles partner has allowed you to pick up on other roles in activities other than tennis fairly quickly," Oshitari purred as he pulled Yagyuu in tight to him.

He couldn't have said why exactly but as soon as Oshitari pulled him in tight, Yagyuu felt a strange tingling in his stomach before the blue haired boy leaned in closer to brush Yagyuu's lips with his own.

A second later, when Oshitari pulled away, Yagyuu found he didn't like their lips parting. So, he placed his hand on blue locks as the gentleman pulled him back down and claimed the other boy’s lips in a deeper kiss. He could feel Oshitari's smirk as they kissed before Yagyuu was pulled down on top of him as he moved to lie down on the gym floor, making one of the little black high heeled shoes fall off of Yagyuu's foot in the process.

They laid on the gym floor kissing for several minutes before Oshitari moved his hands to Yagyuu's waist to start pulling the gentleman's shirt away from his waist and up over a head of chestnut locks.

Yagyuu used his bare toe to pull the other heeled shoe off before leaning back while pulling Oshitari up with him so Yagyuu was sitting on the blue haired boy's lap with his legs wrapped around his waist. Oshitari leaned in for a kiss but Yagyuu put his fingers on his lips making him stop what he was trying to do.

"Wait, Oshitari-kun. I do hope you have protection." Yagyuu and Niou didn't use condoms that often but since he wasn't with his petenshi, and he already felt guilty as it was, he wanted to be careful.

Oshitari nodded as he reached in his pocket and pulled a condom out and held it between his index and middle fingers to show it to Yagyuu. Once he saw the square wrapper, Yagyuu smiled before pulling Oshitari's shirt up and over his head and then crushed his lips onto the other boy's.

When Yagyuu kissed Oshitari, he could feel the smirk before the blue haired boy moved as if to stand up but instead just laid Yagyuu on his back on the wooden gym floor, the gentleman's legs still wrapped around his waist.

Oshitari reached back to pull Yagyuu's legs off of him before sliding his hands along the bare chest under him, slowing moving lower until his hands reached the button of Yagyuu’s slacks. The tensai slowly unfastened the button and took even longer on the zipper of his pants before pulling them down off of slender legs. Oshitari held back the smirk when he saw the boxer briefs that the gentleman was wearing were straining against Yagyuu's hardened member. He ran a hand across the lump and this time he did smile when he heard Yagyuu's breath hitch under his touch.

He moved his hands to slip under the waistband and slide the underwear off and when the barrier of fabric was removed, Yagyuu's cock bounced up to stand at attention against his stomach.

Oshitari wrapped a strong hand around Yagyuu's erection and stroked it a few times before the steady pulsing in his own pants reminded him of his own throbbing member. So, the blue haired boy stood up and started undoing his pants and all the while Yagyuu's chocolate brown gaze burned into him, watching the strong hands unbuckle the belt slowly and sensually before popping the button on his pants open with one hand and sliding the black fabric down to pool in a pile at Oshitari's feet. Yagyuu continued to watch intently as Oshitari tucked his long fingers under the waistband of the silky black underwear that he wore and slid them down to uncover his own dripping erection. The gentleman was rather perplexed to also find that Oshitari was completely shaved around his cock with not a single hair to be seen.

Oshitari stepped out of the small pile of clothing at his feet to lie back down on top of Yagyuu and crush his lips to the gentleman's while simultaneously rotating his hips slightly to cause friction on both of their now naked and achingly hard cocks. Yagyuu groaned at the feeling and with the groan his lips parted slightly and Oshitari took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Yagyuu's mouth and beginning to massage the other boy's tongue with his own.

Several minutes of tongue fighting later, Oshitari pulled away so he could tear open the condom packet and make quick work of rolling it over his erection.

When that task was done, he positioned himself to start pressing his now swollen lips down Yagyuu's jaw and down over Yagyuu's slender chest, eventually reaching his groin. When he reached the hard, slender appendage between Yagyuu’s legs Oshitari pressed his lips to the tip and swiped his tongue across the weeping slit before taking Yagyuu's entire length in his mouth.

While Oshitari lavished Yagyuu orally, he used his toe to drag his pants over to where he could reach in the pocket and pull out the small bottle of lube that he had brought with him and squirted some on his fingers before sliding his finger down and smearing Yagyuu's puckered hole with the viscous liquid.

Yagyuu moaned at the feeling of the digit slowly prodding inside him and with the feeling of Oshitari's mouth on his cock and his finger in his ass he felt the familiar building in his stomach. He just barely had time to warn the blue haired man before he released his climax in Oshitari's mouth.

Oshitari milked Yagyuu for all he was worth before sitting back, lifting Yagyuu’s legs up to rest his ankles on his shoulders, and positioning his heavily dripping and achingly hard erection outside of Yagyuu's hole. He had taken the opportunity during Yagyuu's climax to hurry his stretching of Yagyuu's ass along by adding two more fingers to the first and was sure that Yagyuu was stretched enough now.

Yagyuu was still recovering from his climax but when Oshitari's cock pushed slowly into him he was snapped back to reality. He wanted to throw his head back in pleasure when the blue haired man started moving inside him but in the back of his mind he remembered that if he did that it would hurt immensely as he was lying on a hard gym floor instead of being on his or Niou's bed.

Oshitari moved slowly at first but after only a few slow, even thrusts to allow Yagyuu to adjust, he sped up his pace, making his movements quick and hard, hitting Yagyuu's sweet spot almost every time. When he felt the cock brush against his prostate, the gentleman let little moans escape from his mouth which caused Oshitari to smile widely. 

When Yagyuu reached his hand up to wrap around his erection that had never subsided despite his earlier climax, Oshitari batted his hand away only to replace it with his own and start stroking Yagyuu's cock in a smooth even rhythm with his thrusts.

It didn't long before Yagyuu's cock stiffened again in Oshitari's hand and it spurted cum all over his fingers.

Once he saw that Yagyuu was now limp, apparently not having enough in him to make him hard for a third time, Oshitari quickened his thrusting so he was practically pounding into the gentleman and several seconds later, Oshitari pulled out and yanked the condom off of his cock before coming all over Yagyuu's flaccid cock and stomach.

When he released the last of his climax, Oshitari rolled off of Yagyuu and the two rival tennis players laid there together, catching their breath, for several minutes before Yagyuu glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed the time.

"Oh. I didn't realize it was getting so late. I need to go. Thank you for the lesson Oshitari-kun," the gentleman said standing up and gathering up his clothes as quickly as he could before redressing himself.

Oshitari leaned up on his elbows and watched Yagyuu rush around to gather his clothes before standing up himself and grabbing his pants and sliding them on sans the underwear, instead stuffing the silky fabric along with the bottle of lube into his pocket.

He had just picked up the used condom and wrapper, planning to throw them away in the gym trashcan rather than carry them around with him when Yagyuu grabbed his arm as he stood up straight.

"I mean it Oshitari-kun," the gentleman said, pressing his lips against Oshitari's cheek. "Thank you for the lesson. I do hope we can do another one soon."

~~~~~

Oshitari watched Yagyuu leave and as soon as the door was closed behind the gentleman, Oshitari grabbed his shirt off the gym floor and pulled on his hair, removing it and shaking out silver spikes and a rattail that hung across his shoulder.

"Puri," was all he said and the word was uttered loud enough to echo quietly through the empty gymnasium.


End file.
